


Little White Church

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has the perfect solution for Canton, but he forgets something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Church

Canton Delaware III was enjoying his vacation at home, sitting poolside with a scotch on the rocks to his right and the sun beating down on his skin. He deserved a little vacation after what happened months ago, and well, there was still this problem where he couldn’t get married to the man he loved.

Sure, they lived together, but for Canton, it just wasn’t enough.

Days like today were good for thinking about what the hell had happened in his life. Thoughts of the Doctor always consumed him, and even looking up into the clear skies made him wonder just what adventure the Doctor was up to now.

He heard an ice cube shift as it melted in his glass, and eerily enough, his thoughts became reality as a floppy-haired head cast a shadow over his face.

“Hellooooo, Canton! Enjoying the weather? Nice pool you got here,” the Doctor said, and Canton smiled, squinting at the Doctor as he bobbled around to take a closer gander at the pool. “Decent enough pool,” he said jovially, “Though I am partial to my own.”

Canton sat up with a restful sigh. “Well, as they say, Doctor, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The Doctor beamed with excitement, his whole body shuddering with delight. “Very well, very well,” he said, his tone trailing off from the unexpected bit of flirting.

“Doctor, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Canton asked gruffly, buttoning up his loud yellow Hawaiian shirt.

“Came to check on you. Don’t suppose that silly Nixon let you marry that chap of yours, did he?” the Doctor asked bluntly.

“You came all this way to ask me that?” Canton replied incredulously.

“Well, you see, I figure I already knew the answer, Canton. I’m familiar with this time period and all, but I think I may have a solution for you,” the Doctor tittered, barely containing his excitement for his supposed bright idea.

“Doctor, are you traveling alone?” Canton asked. He half-expected the three others to be hovering behind him. The Doctor shined with a thin smile.

“Well, dropped River back where she...uh, needs to be, and the Ponds are off at Space Florida. I suppose I owed them, well, after almost getting Rory killed again. So...just me! And you, if you’ll come along,” he said, hovering by the door of his TARDIS. Canton’s gaze shifted. Ah, the TARDIS. Canton had to admit, he secretly loved that crazy looking ship.

Canton stood up and took a sip of his scotch. “Ok, so where are we going?”

“Er, it’s a surprise; now come along. You won’t regret it. Bring that if you have to,” he said, pointing to the glass in Canton’s hand.

“Doctor, it’s my vacation...” Canton hesitated, slowly gravitating to the TARDIS anyway. He looked skeptically at the Doctor.

“I know! And I’ll have you back, right at this exact time, just so you don’t miss a second of it,” he said, and he was starting to bounce around like an impatient child.

“Okay,” Canton said after a resolved breath, and when he walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor grinned at him. Maybe Canton would never get used to how magnificent it was on the inside.

  
.xxxxxxxx.

  
“Welcome, welcome to Balthazar IX!” the Doctor crowed as the TARDIS doors opened and they stepped outside on a new planet. “It used to be called ten other names, sold to other investors of course, it’s a wedding and hotel planet; so yeah, that happens a lot. 51st century humans own it now, and it’s a perfect place for a wedding!”

Canton stepped out, his glance sweeping across the sparkling city, filled with looming sky scrapers that could well be made out of diamonds. Crystal waterfalls everywhere heightened the ambiance, and as the Doctor and Canton walked forward, he noticed the bright marble tiles under their feet.

“Wow,” Canton said, rather at a loss for words.

The Doctor leaned next to him, still burning with excitement, and he nudged him lightly. “You won’t have a problem getting married here. They operate under Omni-Dimensional Law. I could marry the TARDIS if I wanted to.” He spun around to his ship and gave it a hug. “You hear that, Sexy? In due time!”

When he returned to Canton’s side, he opened his arms widely again. “So, what do you think? Shall we have a wedding today?” The Doctor’s eyes sparkled at him.

“It’s great,” Canton said, and he was fully aware of his lacking vocabulary. He arched an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor. “It’s perfect even, but there’s one problem, Doctor.”

The Doctor instantly frowned. “Problem?”

Canton’s brow rose slightly. “You forgot to bring my groom,” he said, half-exasperated and half-amused. He saw the glow of realization on the Doctor’s face. He smacked his forehead and swore at himself.

“Well, sorry about that, um...Sheesh. I became so excited that I forgot to bring your guy along,” the Doctor apologized.

Canton crossed his arms, peering at the Doctor with silent amusement. “Well, unless you plan on marrying me, Doctor, I think we should get back.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and he laughed very awkwardly, pacing around Canton as his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Ah, it wouldn’t be my first...what do you Americans call it?”

“Shotgun wedding?” Canton offered with a smirk.

“Right, yes, wouldn’t be my first _shotgun wedding_ ,” he chuckled loudly. The Doctor flailed about nervously for another moment, and he rested a soft hand on Canton’s shoulder. He cleared his throat and seemed settled down. Canton watched him with genuine intrigue. He’d never admit it to his boyfriend, but he really did miss the Doctor.

“Let’s go then and pick up your man,” he said with renewed fervor, his hand still patting Canton’s back. “And maybe we can find some decent tuxes in the TARDIS closet.”

Canton nodded as the Doctor went back to his controls, and he stopped before they lifted off again, and he met Canton’s face with an exhilarated grin.

“I must admit...I have been looking for an excuse to put on my cape again!”

END


End file.
